


Sounds Pretty Gay

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Humor, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith has something to say to Lance, and Hunk is a little amused. No homo though!Oneshot/drabble





	Sounds Pretty Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/391031) by kitsunezakuro. 



"Hey," Keith said suddenly one day. "No homo, bro? But sometimes I look into your eyes and realize I'm in love."

Lance blinked at him. Nice, but. "I don't know, Keith, that sounds pretty gay."

Suddenly he smirked. Keith smirked too, which was a little out of character for him, but whatever--neither of them cared right now. He took Lance's hand. Damn right they were pretty gay. A little more than just 'pretty'.

Behind them though, Hunk sighed.

"...why are people in relationships so weird?"

Don't get him wrong, he loved them, but. It's not like he was wrong either.


End file.
